


A Healing Touch

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in far too long, Mulan finds something to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Set during _The Tower_. Written for the [Once Upon A Time Kink Meme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/), [prompt](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4401.html?thread=1924401#t1924401) "Rapunzel/any female character".

Within the banquet hall, the celebration rages on, despite the threat of dawn on the horizon. Drink flows and voices cheer for the long-awaited return of the princess of Corona. The queen and king beam with happiness, smiles watery and immense in their sincerity, in their pure joy to be reunited with their daughter, their Rapunzel. 

Outside, hidden in the shadows on a high balcony, Mulan runs her fingers through thick, dark hair, the princess’s lips pressed against the flesh of her inner thigh.

Mulan enjoys the company of the Merry Men, truly she does. She’s known adventure through them, friendship and camaraderie. Robin has helped improve her aim with a bow; in return she has improved his skill with a blade.

Yet there has been something missing. A gasping chasm within her chest that remains unfilled, a stubbornly broken heart that time is not mending.

She’s found she has been drawing in on herself, and this night has been no exception. 

Slipping from the party had been easy, and she’s certain that everyone remains exactly as she left them. Little John attempting to drink his body weight in mead, others loudly chanting for him. Snow White standing beside her husband, snug within the crook of his arm, a secret smile on her lips, his face pressed to her hair. Belle talking quietly with Neal, their hands brushing, a gently reassuring gesture. The evil queen, once the enemy of all, standing apart from the crowd but not unwelcome, and with Robin staying close by, his eyes occasionally flickering to her face.

Mulan had not been expecting to be followed, and certainly not by the guest of honour. 

The night air is chill, fireflies glowing like lanterns as they float through the skies. Yet Rapunzel’s breath is warm as it beats against the slickness of her cunt, making Mulan shiver, hips rolling forward hungrily.

Rapunzel has been alone for a long time, and Mulan can feel every year of that isolation in the insistence of her touch. 

She kisses Mulan hard between her legs, mouthing at her folds, rubbing her lips over the swollen nub of Mulan’s clit. Making soft and eager sounds, nose pressed to her mound, inhaling her scent. Fingers gripping the tangle of Mulan’s leather breeches, trying to push them further down her legs, and Mulan would tell her that it’s impossible with the boots in the way, but she can’t find the breath to speak.

Not with Rapunzel’s tongue opening her up, pushing inside, slick slide of heat that ripples within her. Making her groan out loud before she can bite back the noise, and her thumb catches against the tiara as she tugs at Rapunzel’s hair, riding the thrust and drag of her tongue and lips.

She had thought herself not in the mood for merriment, but now she finds her body singing, senses alive, pleasure coursing through her like a wave, inevitable and overwhelming. She curls her fingers around Rapunzel’s ear, strokes her knuckles over her cheekbone, and Rapunzel gazes up at her, lips glistening as they pull into a smile.

Mulan feels a smile on her own face, one that is honest and real, one that she thought had been lost to her. Letting Rapunzel’s touch draw her closer to release, the first rays of sunshine colouring the sky overhead, and Mulan realises that stretching void within her chest feels a little smaller than before, a little less bottomless, here in the comfort of Rapunzel’s company.


End file.
